Forever Friend
by aicchan
Summary: Simple story about Gen n Yoshimori. Modified canon. ShoAi- maybe... Enjoy my first Kekkaishi fic.


**Forever Friend**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"GEN! GEN BERTAHANLAH!" Yoshimori memandang tubuh Gen yang terbaring, terluka... sekarat.

"Yoshimori! Tenanglah! Bantuan akan segera datang." Tokine berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Tapi kata-kata Tokine sama sekali tak masuk dalam kepala Yoshimori. Yang terekam dalam ingatannya hanyalah sosok Gen yang sedang berjuang melawan maut. Tidak... dia tidak mau Gen mati. Tidak di depan matanya seperti ini.

"Yoshimori! Itu kakekmu dan Hiba San." Tokine menepuk pundak Yoshimori saat melihat kepala keluarga Sumimura dan seorang anggota Urakai itu mendekat. Tokine membiarkan keduanya memeriksa keadaan Gen, sementara dia masih berusaha menenangkan Yoshimori. Tokine tak pernah melihat Yoshimori menangis sampai seperti ini. Ya, memang dulu Yoshimori anak yang cengeng, tapi tangisannya tak pernah terdengar seperti ini. Terdengar... sangat menyakitkan...

Tak lama setelah itu, Tokine melihat sosok mahkluk hitam yang terbang diatas langit sekolah dan mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ternyata yang naik di atas mahkluk itu adalah Masamori, kakak kandung Yoshimori.

"Masamori san..." Tokine lega melihat kedatangan putra tertua keluarga Sumimura itu.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Masamori pun segera mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Gen yang memang sangat parah.

.

Yoshimori mengerjapkan matanya satu dua kali, yang pertama dia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal seingatnya... dia ada di sekolah, melaksanakan tugas hariannya bersama Tokine untuk berpatroli di sekolah, di Karasumori. Ah—dengan Gen juga. Lalu... lalu...

Sekelebat ingatan akan dua bilah pedang, juga darah yang mengalir deras...

Gen.

"GEN!" Yoshimori langsung melompat berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tepat saat itu, dia berpapasan dengan Tokine yang sepertinya mau membangunkannya.

"Yoshimori... kau membuatku kaget. Kenapa membuka pintu sekencang itu?"

Yoshimori memandang gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, "Gen... Dimana dia?"

Tokine menghela nafas, Yoshimori sudah mulai berpikiran buruk, tapi segera saja pikiran itu lenyap setelah melihat senyum di wajah Tokine, "Dia ada di kamar tamu. Masamori san berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi saat ini Gen kun masih belum sadarkan diri."

Mendadak Yoshimori merasakan kalau sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Nyaris saja dia terjatuh ke lantai kalau tidak segera bertumpu di kisi pintu.

"Yoshimori... sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." ujar Tokine.

Tapi Yoshimori menggeleng, "Tidak... aku mau melihat Gen. Sebentar saja..."

Paham pada rasa lega yang dirasakan oleh Yoshimori, Tokine tak sampai hati melarang, jadi dia membiarkan pemuda kelas 2 SMP itu pergi.

Yoshimori pun menuju ke kamar tamu yang ada di rumahnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintunya lalu seketika merasa lega melihat Gen yang terbaring di futon. Wajahnya tak sepucat yang diingat Yoshimori semalam, itu benar-benar membuat rasa takut Yoshimori hilang seluruhnya. Kemudian dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, lalu duduk di sebelah Gen. Pemuda sebayanya itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Yoshimori diam dan memandang Gen, dia lalu tersenyum mendengar suara nafas Gen yang pelan, tapi teratur.

Dia bertahan...

Dia...

Hidup.

.

#

.

Tiga hari lamanya hingga Gen akhirnya sadar juga. Sepertinya pemuda berambut spike itu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia masih hidup. Yoshimori hampir saja memukul teman satu angkatannya di sekolah itu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh ayahnya. Lalu dengan sedikit berat hati, Yoshimori menjelaskan kalau yang menyelamatkan Gen adalah Masamori, yang langsung pergi lagi setelah memastikan kondisi Gen sudah aman. Untuk kali ini, Yoshimori benar-benar berhutang pada 'baka Aniki'nya itu.

"Yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Gen kun?" tanya Tokine pada Gen yang sudah ikut patroli malam bersamanya dan Yoshimori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukanya sudah menutup semua." Kata Gen.

Tokine tersenyum lega, kali ini dia bersyukur karena Gen adalah seorang Ayakashi Majiri. Kalau bukan karena keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, Gen mungkin tidak akan bisa selamat dari luka yang sangat fatal kemarin.

"Omong-omong... mana Yoshimori?" Tokine mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling halaman sekolah yang merupakan pusat dari kekuatan Karasumori, kekuatan yang diincar banyak pihak yang menjadi 'tugas seumur hidup'nya juga Yoshimori."Kenapa dia mendadak menghilang begitu sih? Padahal tadi masih ada di sini." Guman gadis itu.

Gen sendiri, hanya diam, tak bicara, tak bergerak. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu.

.

Di lain tempat, masih dalam lingkungan sekolah, Yoshimori berjalan ditemani oleh Madarao, roh anjing yang sudah bersama keluarga Sumimura sejak lama.

"Yoshimori... kenapa kau menyendiri seperti ini? Harusnya kau dan Tokine chan juga si bocah Shihio itu berpatroli bersama." Ujar Madarao.

"Berisik! Kalau kau mau ke sana, pergi saja!"

Madarao menghela nafas dan melayang mengikuti Yoshimori dalam diam. Kadang dia heran dengan sifat Yoshimori yang angin-anginan seperti ini. Kemarin sebelum Gen sadar, Yoshimori seperti mayat hidup yang patroli sembarangan, bahkan sampai kalah oleh ayakashi tingkat rendahan, untung saja Tokine selalu sigap. Tapi lihat sekarang, begitu Gen sudah pulih, Yoshimori malah menghindarinya begitu saja.

"_Dasar anak aneh..."_ ujar Madarao dalam hatinya.

.

Yoshimori duduk di spot kesukaannya di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Atap. Tempatnya biasa membolos dan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur. Fajar akan datang kurang, setelah itu dia akan pulang dan menjalani harinya yang membosankan.

"Yoshimori!"

Dia melihat ke arah Tokine yang melambai padanya dari bawah sana, Gen juga ada di sebelah gadis itu.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang!"

Malas-malasan, Yoshimori pun berdiri dan membersihkan seragam kekkaishi yang dia pakai. Setelah itu dia pun melompat turun dengan bantuan tangga dari kekkai miliknya lalu berjalan pulang bersama Tokine dan Gen. Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Gen berpisah jalan karena dia akan langsung kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan, Yoshimori sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa, membuat Tokine keheranan.

"Yoshimori, kau bertingkah aneh seharian ini. Ada masalah?" tanya Tokine.

Yoshimori menggeleng dan tetap melangkah dalam diam.

"_Dia ini kenapa ya? Dia sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Gen kun semalaman ini."_ Batin Tokine. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak ikit campur dalam masalah ini dan membiarkan Yoshimori memikirkan apa yang mau dia lakukan sendiri.

Mereka berdua masuk ke rumah masing-masing. Yoshimori sebenarnya malas sekali sekolah, hidupnya jungkir balik, di pagi hari dia butuh tidur karena tugas malam yang menunggunya. Sementara pagi dia masih harus sekolah. Benar-benar merepotkan. Bagi Yoshimori, waktu luang adalah waktu yang sangat berharga untuk sejenak memejamkan matanya.

"Tadaima..." Yoshimori membuka pintu rumahnya, setelah melepaskan sepatu, barulah dia masuk. Saat melewati dapur, dia melihat ayahnya, Shuji, sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya dan Toshimori, adiknya.

"Okaeri, Yoshimori." Sambut Shuji, "Aku sudah siapkan air panas kalau-kalau kau mau mandi dulu sebelum berangkat."

Meski sebenarnya Yoshimori lebih memilih tidur saja, tapi berendam sebentar di air panas mungkin membantunya untuk membuat otaknya kembali bekerja seperti semula. Maka masuklah Yoshimori ke kamar mandi dan segera menyamankan diri dalam ofuro yang sudah terisi air panas penuh.

"Aaah... aku harus bicara dengannya nanti." Pikir Yoshimori sambil menenggelamkan separuh bawah wajahnya ke dalam air, "Menyebalkan memang—tapi lagi-lagi aku berhutang padanya. Dan kali ini... hutang yang sangat besar."

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang menggema di sekolah. Gen yang lelah seharian penuh jadi pusat perhatian di kelas karena teman-teman sekelasnya penasaran kenapa Gen absen sampai tiga hari, memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kelas sebelum dikerubuti lagi. Namun belum dia beranjak dari bangkunya, salah seorang teman sekelas memanggilnya.

"Oi, Shishio! Ada yang mencarimu."

Gen pun memandang ke arah pintu belakang kelasnya dimana ada Yoshimori berdiri di sana.

"O—ou!" Yoshimori mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan canggung"

Kemudian Gen pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yoshimori lalu mengikuti pemuda itu meninggalkan kelas. Jelas saja itu membuat semua warga kelas 2-1 jadi keheranan, seorang Shishio Gen yang selama ini langka sekali bicara dengan orang, sekarang tampak begitu akrab dengan murid yang bahkan bukan dari kelas mereka. Ini jelas berita besar.

Gen mengikuti Yoshimori hingga ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana mereka biasa membolos. Dimana Yoshimori bakal tidur sesuka hatinya di dalam kekkai sementara Gen melamun memandang awan. Kali ini, Gen melihat Yoshimori membawa sebuah bungkusan yang dia hafal benar bentuknya. Kotak bentou, dan termos berisi teh juga kotak berisi cake buatan Yoshimori.

Begitu tiba di spot istimewa mereka, Yoshimori segera membongkar isi bungkusan di tangannya, tebakan Gen tak ada yang meleset.

"Tousan membuatkan makan siang untukmu juga. Dia mencemaskan keadaanmu." Kata Yoshimori sambil memalingkan wajah. Gen sudah hafal benar kalau itu tandanya Yoshimori sedang berbohong.

Tak mau berpikir muluk, Gen mengambil kotak bentou bagiannya dan mulai makan. Yoshimori pun melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti biasa pula, Gen tak pernah bicara kalau sedang makan. Mungkin karena... dia tak pernah bisa akrab dengan seseorang— tak bisa percaya tepatnya. Namun entah sejak kapan, Yoshimori, juga gadis bernama Tokine itu mulai bisa mengembalikan sisi manusia Gen yang sempat menghilang. Ketulusan mereka meluluhkan benteng yang Gen bangun di sekeliling hatinya.

"Ne, Shishio..."

Gen sedikit terkejut karena suara Yoshimori membuyarkan lamunannya. Dalam diam dia memandang Yoshimori yang sedang menggigiti sumpitnya, tanda kalau dia sedang mengalami perang batin yang seru sekali.

"Apa... lukamu benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoshimori pelan sekali.

Gen diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... Aku sudah sembuh. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini Ayakashi Majiri?"

Yoshimori bergumam entah apa. Bahkan telinga peka Gen pun tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"... Kau—memanggilku 'Shishio'."

"Hah?" Barulah Yoshimori memandang Gen seutuhnya, "Itu namamu, kan? Lagipula aku selalu memanggilmu begitu."

Gen memakan sosis di kotak bentounya, "Tapi waktu itu kau memanggilku 'Gen'."

"E? Kapan?" Selaginya bicara begitu, otak Yoshimori langsung memutar rekaman ingatan di malam naas itu. Mendadak mukanya terasa panas, "AAARRRGH!" jeritnya seketika, membuat Gen nyaris saja menumpahkan bentou di tangannya.

Dengan heran dia memandang Yoshimori yang heboh sendiri.

"B-bukan! Itu— aku... aku cuma... cuma..." Setengah mati Yoshimori menyangkal, "L-lagipula apa kau dengar? Waktu itu kan kau... kau..."

"Terdengar kok." Potong Gen.

Seketika Yoshimori langsung terdiam.

Gen masih makan dengan tenangnya dan kembali bicara, "Aku bisa mendengar, suaramu yang berisik itu. Menyuruku bertahanlah, 'hutang' atau apalah. Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"GRR! APA KAU BILAAANG?"

"Terima kasih..."

Yoshimori yang sudah siap meledak langsung membeku di tempat, hampir tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar. Dia memandang wajah Gen yang tetap tenang dan sedatar biasanya. Saat itu, Gen meletakkan sumpitnya dan balas memandang Yoshimori.

"... Kalau bukan karena suaramu... mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan. Jadi kurasa— 'Terima Kasih' adalah kata yang pantas untukmu."

Yoshimori duduk bersila lagi. Separuh rohnya seperti melayang meninggalkan tubuh karena sekilas tadi, Gen tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tersenyum. Ini sungguh hal yang sangat langka dan mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

Makan siang kali itu adalah makan siang yang berbeda. Kali ini mereka berdua tak hanya saling berdiam diri. Entah dimulai dari siapa, obrolan ringan pun tercipta, seolah menggantikan waktu kosong yang dulu terbuang percuma.

"Jadi... boleh aku memanggilmu 'Gen' mulai sekarang?" tanya Yoshimori, memotong cake coklat pahit yang dia buat khusus untuk Gen.

"Ku bilang tidak boleh pun, kau juga pasti ngotot. Jadi—terserah saja."

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Yoshimori saat itu, "Oke!"

Tak begitu lama, terdengar suara dering ponsel milik Gen. Dia pun mengangkatnya dan bicara sedikit. Yang membuat Yoshimori heran, ponsel di tangan Gen meluncur mulus dan terjatuh di lantai atap sekolah. Wajah Gen pun pucat, Yoshimori hanya tahu satu orang yang bisa membuat wajah Gen menjadi seperti itu.

"Barusan itu Atora san?" tanyanya.

Hanya anggukan yang jadi jawaban dari Gen.

"Apa katanya?"

"... Mulai besok... Atora dan beberapa anggota lainnya akan bertugas di Karasumori ini. Lalu... Atora akan tinggal di apartemenku."

Mendengar itu, sontak saja tawa Yoshimori langsung membahana. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai keluar air mata, "Ahahahahahaha! Aku menunggu cerita seru dari Atora san tentangmu."

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Atora san pasti punya sejuta cerita tentang masa kecilmu. Kalau informasi itu ku jual ke teman sekelasku, pasti harganya mahal sekali."

"Ku bunuh kau kalau berani melakukan itu!"

Tawa Yoshimori malah makin kencang saat melihat muka Gen yang ada antara marah dan malu. Saat ini dia sungguh bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk tertawa bersama Gen. Dan Yoshimori berharap agar waktu seperti ini tak cepat berakhir, setidaknya sampai dia bisa membalas hutang budinya pada Gen yang sudah menumpuk itu, kalau bisa— lebih lama lagi.

Langit biru siang itu menjadi gambaran sempurna bagi apa yang dirasakan oleh Yoshimori saat ini. terlebih lagi, dia tahu kalau Gen juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Mereka bersyukur, karena saat ini mereka masih hidup.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

UAPAH INIIIIIH! #dilemparkejurang

Dengan pedenya asal buat fic Kekkaishi. Entahlah ini just friendship ato udah nyerempet ke ShoAi... Err... yah.. pokoknya menanti siapa aja yang sudi mampir buat baca, apalagi ripiu... *duduk manis pose harap2 cemas*


End file.
